Official language
An official language is a language that is given a special legal status in a particular country, state, or other territory. Typically a nation's official language will be the one used in that nation's courts, parliament and administration."OFFICIAL LANGUAGE", Concise Oxford Companion to the English Language, Ed. Tom McArthur, Oxford University Press, 1998. However, official status can also be used to give a language (often indigenous) a legal status, even if that language is not widely spoken. For example, in New Zealand the Māori language has official status under the Māori Language Act even though it is spoken by less than five percent of the New Zealand population.Statistics New Zealand:Language spoken (total responses) for the 1996-2006 censuses (Table 16) Non-national or supra-national organizations such as the United Nations and the European Union may also have official languages. Legality True official languages are those designated as such by a regulation or law, such as the Māori Language Act or the Welsh Language Act 1967. However many languages are considered to be de facto official languages, meaning that although a language may have no official status in a particular country, it is the most commonly used language in that country and the one usually used in official settings. English is the de facto official language in the United States of America ; because English is used for most official matters and the most commonly spoken language, it can be considered the official language in practice if not in law. The practical effects of a language's 'official' designation vary, and often depend on how widely the language is spoken. In some cases only the official language(s) may be used in court, the education system or other settings, whereas in other cases official status merely allows for that language to be used. For example, the Māori Language Act allows Māori to be used in legal settings, but the vast majority of New Zealand legal proceedings are still carried out in English despite English having only de facto official status. In other countries in which the official language is more generally but not universally spoken, such as the Republic of Ireland and Wales, state publications and signage must be available in the official language as well as the dominant language. Official language status usually increases the likelihood that a language will be widely taught in schools, and in many cases (for example Ireland and Wales) the official language is a compulsory subject. Politics Official language status is often connected with wider political issues of sovereignty, cultural nationalism, and the rights of indigenous peoples and ethnic minorities, including immigrant communities. For example, the campaign to make English the de jure official language of the United States is often seen as a way of marginalizing non English-speaking minorities, particularly Hispanic and Latino Americans, whereas in the Republic of Ireland the decision to make the Irish language an official language was part of a wider program of cultural revitalization and Gaelic nationalism. Various indigenous rights movements have sought greater recognition of their languages, often through official language status. See also * List of official languages (by language) * List of official languages by state * List of official languages by institution * Official script * National language * Working language * A language is a dialect with an army and navy References * Akira Nakanishi (1990) "Writing Systems of the World: Alphabets, Syllabaries, Pictograms", ISBN 0804816549 — the book lists official languages of the countries of the world, among other information, although it contains errors; e.g., it names English as the official language of the United States. Category:Linguistic rights Category:Language varieties and styles Category:Politics Category:Language Category:Language policy af:Amptelike taal als:Amtssprache ang:Ambihtlicu sprǣc ar:لغة رسمية an:Idioma ofizial arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܪܘܫܡܝܐ ast:Idioma oficial zh-min-nan:Koaⁿ-hong gí-giân be:Афіцыйная мова be-x-old:Афіцыйная мова bar:Amtssproch bs:Službeni jezik br:Yezh ofisiel bg:Официален език ca:Llengua oficial cv:Патшалăх чĕлхи cs:Úřední jazyk ny:Chinenero ya ndzika cy:Iaith swyddogol da:Officielt sprog de:Amtssprache dv:ރަސްމީ ބަސް et:Riigikeel el:Επίσημη γλώσσα myv:Масторонь кель es:Idioma oficial eo:Oficiala lingvo ext:Luenga oficial eu:Hizkuntza ofizial fa:زبان رسمی fr:Langue officielle ga:Teanga oifigiúil gv:Çhengey oikoil gd:Cànan Oifigeil gl:Lingua oficial ko:공용어 hy:Պաշտոնական լեզու hi:राजभाषा hr:Službeni jezik ig:Official language id:Bahasa resmi is:Opinbert tungumál it:Lingua ufficiale he:שפה רשמית jv:Basa resmi ka:სახელმწიფო ენა ku:Zimanên fermî la:Lingua publica lv:Valsts valoda lb:Offiziell Sprooch lt:Valstybinė kalba li:Offesjeel taol ln:Lokótá ya Lɛ́ta hu:Hivatalos nyelv mk:Официјален јазик ml:ഔദ്യോഗിക ഭാഷ mt:Lingwa uffiċjali arz:لغه رسميه ms:Bahasa rasmi mn:Албан ёсны хэл nah:Āchcāuhtlahtōlli nl:Officiële taal ja:公用語 ce:Йозанан мотт no:Offisielt språk nn:Offisielt språk nrm:Langue officielle oc:Lenga oficiala nds:Amtsspraak pl:Język urzędowy pt:Língua oficial crh:Resmiy til ro:Limbă oficială rmy:Prinjardi chhib qu:Tukri simi ru:Официальный язык sah:Ил тыл stq:Amtssproake sq:Gjuha zyrtare simple:Official language sk:Úradný jazyk sl:Uradni jezik szl:Urzyndowo godka sr:Службени језик sh:Službeni jezik fi:Virallinen kieli sv:Officiellt språk tl:Opisyal na wika ta:ஆட்சி மொழி kab:Tutlayt tunṣibt tt:Räsmi tel th:ภาษาราชการ tg:Забони давлатӣ tr:Resmî dil udm:Официальной кыл uk:Державна мова vec:Łéngua ufisiałe vi:Ngôn ngữ chính thức wa:Lingaedje oficir yo:Èdè isẹ́ọba diq:Zıwano resmi bat-smg:Valstībėnė ruoda zh:官方语言